joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sponge (Tomodachi Life)
|-|Tomodachi Life= ] |-|Miitopia= ] Summary Sponge (Full name Né Spondage) is one of the lost Mario Brothers, and is Pretzel's brother. In the past, Sponge tried to save his princess, only to find she died waiting for him. Sponge became depressed, and learned about his hidden power. He could absorb sadness. Sponge then sucked all the sadness of the Mario world. After that, Sponge moved from his home country, Crusketelia, and moved to America. There he finded Vineland Island, the place he lives in now. In Vineland Island, Sponge saw and experienced crazy and bizarre things, became friends with David Bowie, spearheaded the fight against the Jahn and learned how to be happy again. In Miitopia, Sponge continues in his quest to suck all the sadness in the world and defeat the Dark Lord Mike Love with the help of Vinesauce and his friends. Sponge became one of the most beloved characters, even outside Tomodachi, and is over all one of the most famous characters in Vinisauce. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, possibly higher | Varies from High 4-C to 3-C | Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | 2-B, likely 2-A | High 2-A | 4-C, 4-A with Full Sadness Suck | 4-A, 3-A with Full Sadness Suck Name: Sponge Mario, Né Spondage Origin: Tomodachi life Gender: Male Age: 57, tens of thousands in Miitopia Classification: Human, Mario brother, Mii, transcendant Meme Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation | All before, Expert Musician, Body Control, Emphatic Manipulation (Can manipulate sadness), Healing (By sucking the sadness out of someone), Fourth Wall Awareness, Genius Intelligence , Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8. One of the transcendant Memes, therefore he is protected by Vinny), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, possibly High-Godly. As a transcendant Meme, he should be comparable to Vinesauce), Resurrection (As long as Vinny allows it), Life Manipulation (Said he would revive Dolan and Bonzi Buddy in case they would die), Time-Space Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Can overchage and destroy souls), Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation (Can change his voice), Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Sub-Atomic Level), Light Manipulation, One Hit Kill (with a spell), Death Manipulation, Flight, Existence Erasure, Can hit Non-Corporeal and Nonexistent beings (Could grab Vinny's hand), Magic, Force Field creation, Statistics Amplification, Becomes stronger by absorbing sadness, Acausality (Type 1. Survived multiple timeline changes), Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Blessed, Rage Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Cloth Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Dammaku, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Teleportation, Power Nulification/Mimicry (Can steal powers by touching), Transmutation (Can turn people into frogs), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation (Can create and change laws of reality), Meme Manipulation, Resistence to all his powers Attack Potency: Building Level (Can destroy big blocks of brick and towers), possibly higher (Pulverized a skeleton) | Varies from Large Star Level+ to Galaxy Level (Could fight against Mario and Luigi with Power Star) | Universe Level+ (Comparable to Issac, who destroyed and recreated the universe. Much stronger than Master Hand and Crazy Hand. Comparable to Satan, who created Hell. Able to reset the universe by warping time and space), possibly Low Multiverse level (Can harm Vinesauce, who survived corruptions) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Jesus said Sponge was almost as strong as Vlinny, comparable to Vinesauce, could survive the Vineswole training process) | High Multiverse Level+ (Blessed by David Bowie, who became a 5th dimensional being) | Star Level (Stronger than Hotel Mario, who controls the Sun), Multi-Solar System Level with Full Sadness Suck (Comparable to Great Sage Jesus, who is only a little weaker than Darkest Lord Jesus) | Multi-Solar System Level (Comparable to Vinesauce), Universe Level with Full Sadness Suck (Could one shot Darkest Lord Jesus by looking at him. Stopped the blast from the Facial Bomb, which was going to destroy the universe) Speed: Supersonic (Faster than a cannonball) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Mario and Vinesauce. Can pull sadness across star systems) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before), likely Infinite to Immeasurable (Comparable to his Tomodachi Collection counterpart, who can stretch to infinity, and who can live in corrupted space) | Immeasurable (Was throw outside of time and space. Stronger than Vinesauce) | Immeasurable (Blessed by David Bowie, who became a 5th dimensional being) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge lightning. Mike Love could pull faces this fast. Faster than a Dragon who can cross continents), FTL attack speed (Can use beams of light to attack), FTL+, possibly Massively FTL+ with Full Sadness Suck (Comparable to Great Sage Jesus) | FTL+, possibly Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Vinesauce), much faster with Full Sadness Suck (Blitzed the entire End Game party) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class G, possibly Class Z (Comparable to Vinesauce) | Class Y (Comparable to Vinesauce) | Pre-Stellar (Stronger than Vinesauce) | Multi-Stellar (Could hold a constellation with his moustache) | Class 100 (Could push a big boulder), Class T with buff (Holded a colapsing volcano) | Class T Striking Strength: Building Class | Varies from Large Star Level+ to Galaxy Level | Universal +, possibly Low Multiversal | At least Multiversal+ | High Multiversal+ | Star Class, Multi-Solar System Class with Full Sadness Suck | Multi-Solar System Class, Universal with Full Sadness Suck Durability: Building Level, possibly higher (Survived big explosions) | Varies from Large Star Level+ to Galaxy Level (Took attacks from Mario) | Low Multiversal Level (Comparable to his counter part in Tomodachi Colection, who can survive the corruptions, which have destroyed multiple universes. Survived the timeline split, the Jahn attack and his own reset) | At least Multiverse Level+ (Comparable to Vlinny) | High Multiverse Level+ (Blessed by David Bowie, who became a 5th dimensional being) | Star Level, Multi-Solar System Level with Full Sadness Suck | Multi-Solar System Level, Universe Level with Full Sadness Suck (Survived the blast from the Facial Bomb) Stamina: Limitless As long as he can absorb sadness, otherwise Very High (Crossed the entire Mushroom Kingdom without rest) Range: Standard melee range | Planetary | Low Multiversal | Multiverse+ | High Multiverse+ | Interplanetary | Interstellar, Universal with Full Sadness Suck Standard Equipment: His mustache Intelligence: Genius (One of the more wise characters in the island, able to figure out high tech and make big plans in a short time. Spearheaded a revolution against the Jahns. Is also one of the islands best singers and rappers. Has thousands of years of experience in combat) Weaknesses: Extremely depressed (although he is no longer depressed by the end of the series), Full Sadness Suck can't be used for a long time and can't be used in pocket dimentions. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sadness Suck:: By sucking sadness, Sponge can become stronger and heal his allys. *'Full Sadness Suck:' A stronger version of Sadness Suck. Sponge absorbs sadness in a massive scale, receiving a massive boost in all stats. (Note:Full Sadness Suck is exclusive to Miitopia) Keys: Super Sponge Bros | After Super Sponge Bros | Before Jahn invasion arc | After Jahn invasion arc | David Bowie Special | Beginning of Game (Miitopia) | Post Mike Love (Miitopia) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Sad Category:Vineverse Category:Vinesauce Category:Game Characters Category:Memes Category:Meme Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Good Characters Category:Good Character Category:Humans Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Time Users Category:Time-Space Users Category:Space Users Category:Sound Users Category:Soul Users Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Mario Category:Mario Bros. Category:Forgotten Mario Brothers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Spaghetti Category:Immortals Category:Old Category:Nintendo Category:Serious Profiles Category:Characters with forms Category:Tier 3 Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Healers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Meme Manipulation Category:Physics Manipulation Category:Danmaku Users Category:Fourth Wall Awareness